Water Bottle Love
by lilythesilly
Summary: Just a funny random Smitchie one-shot, please RxR


**A/N alright so I got this mondo fabulous idea for a funny Smitchie one-shot! It was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend on fanfiction Ada (pyrolyn-776) so tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Smitchie, I don't even own the water bottle, which is pretty darn sad**

* * *

Mitchie Torres sighed, she was sitting with her best friend Caitlyn Geller at a local starbucks sipping her Arrowhead water, now I know what your thinking, a beautiful girl such as Mitchie shouldn't be with her best friend, but with her boyfriend, am I right? Well there's a bit of a problem with that, you see Mitchie doesn't have a boyfriend exactly, or any other friends besides Caitlyn for that matter,

"Hey Mitch?" Caitlyn asked out of the blue

"Yeah Cait?" she replied

"Want to play a game?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"Um okay?" Mitchie said looking at Caitlyn as if she had lost her mind,

"Great! How about Truth or Dare?" She asked

"Here? At starbucks? Are you completely crazy?" Mitchie asked staring at her

"Sure, why not, I'll go first, truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked sipping he iced coffee

"Umm dare, I don't feel like admitting anything in public," Mitchie said looking around

"All right, see that cute guy over there?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie turned around and her eyes widened. That boy was so gorgeous! He had black hair, amazing brown eyes, and he was fairly tall, he was wearing a black leather jacket and some gray skinny jeans, which she had to admit fit very tightly around his-

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled snapping her out of her fantasies,

"Yeah I see him, why?" she asked

"I dare you to talk to him," she said smiling

"Oooh, nice dare," Mitchie stated sarcastically,

Caitlyn laughed as she got up and walked over to the guy, she thought Caitlyn's dare was kinda boring so she decided to make it interesting,

"Hi!" she said walking up to the guy

"Um hi, do I know you?" he asked unsurely

"Oh no, I'm Mitchie, what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Shane, Shane Gray," he said and Mitchie's eyes widened, He was _the _Shane Gray from Connect 3! God she had a massive crush on him even though he acted like a jerk,

"Oh wow, um hi nice to meet you," she said with a cheesy grin and he smiled

"Same here." He replied and they just stared at each other, both wanting to look away, but couldn't it was like a magnetic force was pushing them together, suddenly Mitchie got this idea and opened the cap of her water bottle and poured it all over Shane's head,

"What was that?!" he asked fuming

"Do you love me?" she asked

"No!" he said

She walked away glaring at the water bottle, "Stupid bottle, you were supposed to make him love me!"

She walked back to Caitlyn who was on the floor laughing hysterically, well now she was gasping for breath,

"That-was- s-so funny!" she said laughing again

"Yeah haha, lets go before he comes to get me," Mitchie said before darting out of the starbucks

"Alright, hey! Wait up!" Caitlyn yelled running after her

"Hey dude, why are you all wet?" Jason Black asked walking over to him with their other friend Nate White.

"Umm I don't know actually," he said walking away

"And they say _I'm _clueless," Jason said walking after him while Nate walked behind them laughing and shaking his head at his stupid friends/ band mates

* * *

Later that day Shane Gray was walking through a park, he didn't know which one but he was reflecting on what happened today, that Mitchie girl, she was something, no girl ever had the courage to spill water on him and asked him a second later if he loved her, but he had to admit there was some sort of attraction one that he couldn't ignore.

His thoughts were interrupted when his body collided with someone else's.

He looked up and saw the girl from starbucks, Mitchie, it was a pretty name, probably stood for something

"I'm so sorry!" she said as Shane helped her up

"No problem, I wasn't using respective body language," he replied

"What?" she asked confused

"You know how when you were in gym class the teacher would tell you to use respectful body language to avoid hurting others?" He asked trying to jog her memory

"Ohhh," she said nodding her head then added, "No,"

"Well I guess you learned something new then," Shane said laughing awkwardly

"Guess so, a park is a good place to do that," she said

"That it is," Shane replied looking at her, god she was so beautiful he didn't know how to explain it; she had amazing long brown hair, mesmerizing brown eyes, and a smile that could kill,

"So, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just trying to have fun," she said

"No problem, but why did you do it?" Shane asked

"Well, I couldn't help but notice a bit of a connection between us and I wanted to know if you felt it too, I just went about it the wrong way," she said

"I'll say, I had to immediately straighten my hair when I got back to the hotel because it started to frizz," he replied laughing and she smiled her killer smile

"Sorry 'bout that" she said

"No problem, but hey I was wondering, could you ask that question again?" he asked her

"What? Do you love me?" she asked

"I think I just might," Shane said and kissed her

When they pulled apart Mitchie had this dazed look on her face,

"So do you wanna grab some coffee?" she asked finally snapping out of her daze

"Sure, but only on one condition," Shane said

"Sure anything," she said

"Never spill water on me again,"

* * *

**A/N alright what did you think? I know kind of random and sucky but I thought I might as well write something funny because most of my fics involve drama, so I thought this might be fun to write, anyways tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Please, please, please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana- **


End file.
